


Oh Countess, My Countess

by vesuviannights



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69, AFAB reader - Freeform, F/F, Face Sitting, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviannights/pseuds/vesuviannights
Summary: Upon finding out that you have never enjoyed the pleasure of the 69, Nadia makes a bet with you as to who can make the other come first.





	Oh Countess, My Countess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request on my Tumblr (@vesuviannights). Anon wanted Nadia/fem apprentice.

“Are you very sure this is your first time doing this?”

Your eyebrow cocks at Nadia’s words, and just as a little revenge at her playful taunt, you withdraw your fingers ever-so-slightly from the warmth of her pussy.

She keens, the sound reverberating into where her lips are latched onto your clit, suckling gently from her inverted position beneath you. You moan softly in appreciation, grinding your hips down into her mouth to earn yourself a little more of her delicious tongue.

“I could be worse at it, if you like?” You ask.

“No!” She says it in a way that is clearly meant to be a laugh, but it comes out as a half-choked moan and a very rushed and sudden plea. “Keep going, my love. I do quite enjoy you grinding against my face while your tongue has its wicked way with me.”

Your lips curve into a smile, very pleased with her response, and you begin your ministrations once more. It’s a race, one you very much intend to win even though it is your first time in this exact position, your hips above Nadia’s face while your mouth is between her legs.

Dropping your weight onto one elbow, you tilt your head and blow gently on her exposed clit, swollen and sensitive from your minutes of teasing and taunting with kitten licks and careful scrapes of your teeth. You feel her shiver beneath you, and in return she latches her lips onto your own clit, suckling gently as her two fingers crook and stretch you.

Your thighs shake, and you fumble your touch.

“What was that, my love?” She croons into your thigh, biting down into the supple flesh before soothing the mark with her tongue. “Do you still intend to win?”

You growl, but the sound comes out nothing as you intended, more of a desperate plea that bubbles low in your chest as you press your hips a little further down onto her face.

“_Ah_!” You cry out as her fingers find you again, a third now stretching you while her tongue laps up every bit arousal that drips from your needy pussy. “Nadi—_Nadi_, I—”

“Grind against me, my love,” she murmurs to you, closing her own thighs so you can no longer give her the same attentions. “Let me make you scream, suffocate me with this glorious pussy—”

You cut her off by doing just that, grinding your hips almost ruthlessly down into her face with a cry of pleasure, your fingers pressing bruises into her hips as you use them for leverage.

She returns the act in kind, wrapping her hands under your thighs and pinning you to her face with a bruising grip so that you can’t escape, her nails leaving stinging half-crescent marks.

“_Nh—Nadi—_”

You keen, back arching as you roll your hips along her face, her wicked little tongue as it fucks you and suckles on you and laps at you with almost primal indecency, the sounds echoing off the walls and filling the silence of the room.

You don’t know when you stop hearing it, when you stop hearing her, or your own cries. The world fades and then returns in an explosion of sound and colour, black spots popping in your vision as your orgasm crashes over you. Nadia pins you to her mouth, suckling ruthlessly on your clit without reprieve, making your eyes sting with near-tears at the too-powerful sensation.

You collapse forward on your hands, elbows shaking with the effort of keeping you upright. Nadia resurfaces behind you with a gasp, like breaking the surface of a deep ocean, and you chance a glance over your shoulder to find her with a wicked glint in her eyes, her face smeared with your arousal.

“Now,” you tell her, voice still a little breathless. “It’s your turn, dearest countess.”

She gives you a matching smirk, uncurling her fingers from your thighs to allow you to shift into position between her thighs, staring up at her while she strokes your hair.

“As you wish, my dearest Countess,” she returns in a low mumble.

And then you descend on her.


End file.
